


After a war

by AlyysaWayne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bottom Reiner Braun, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25374823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyysaWayne/pseuds/AlyysaWayne
Summary: 他不敢撒谎，也可能是已养成了能避就避的习惯，但这样的事实在无法承认。
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Original Character(s), Reiner Braun/Porco Galliard
Kudos: 45





	After a war

**Author's Note:**

> 善读tag  
> 21莱就是坠香的！

他的哭声咽在喉咙里发不出来。他不认识那个军官，但从衣领处越加越多的横杆可以看出他的军衔更高。有时他还是分不清楚自己在哪，墙内的春天和马莱的战争叠在一块，仿佛是被春雨撕裂了的腿部肌腱冒着血，滴在床单上晕开团丑陋图形。那个军官也叫人分不清年龄职位，手指上满是老茧跟疤痕，急躁又粗暴地把坑坑洼洼的手指塞进更深的地方。

“请…”第一次他觉得陌生，医疗帐篷里全是瓶瓶罐罐五颜六色的药水，奇怪味道混合消毒水刺鼻的钻进大脑搅成一团乱麻。他断了只腿，断口冒着蒸汽，只觉得恶心。粗硬的手指往里面探去的时候干涩的压过内壁脆弱的肌肉，然后划伤它，压出血液来。他知道马莱军官都没有好脾气和耐性，军营里的妓女被操时从来不会有戴套这样的安全措施，既然这个军官来到了他的帐篷里面，艾尔迪亚人就没有权利和隐私。他只是没想过会轮到自己身上而已，一个浑身是伤又有断腿汩汩往外冒血的男人怎么说也不该被注意到。

“丑死了。你他妈不是玩不坏吗？”他听见那个衣领处横杠很多的高军衔男人骂了句。

他缩起腿，没敢说话，半年前从帕拉迪岛一个人回来之后差点被剥夺的铠巨职位本就摇摇欲坠，每个军官都有一句话内就将他和他的家人全部毁灭的力量。有时候还是分不清自己是士兵还是躺在帐篷里屁股中插着两根手指浑身颤抖的战士，一个消耗品。一巴掌猛地拍到了他屁股上，断腿蹭过床单剧烈地疼痛起来，他赶忙说道，“对不起…”他实在不知道那个军官叫什么名字，这也是他第一次见到这个身材高大又无礼的男人，可他不能说实话，他知道，他只能说。“刚刚…被固定炮打中了。”

男人嗤笑起来，他不知道有什么好笑的，固定炮扫射范围极广，如果他躲开了的话耶格尔战士长和波尔克都会被波及到，毫无疑问地他应该是挡在所有人前边的那个。“蠢货，”男人说，“反正你任期也差不多了吧。帕拉迪岛就你一个人回来，谁知道你他妈的是不是叛徒？布朗先生，没人告诉过你你屁股真他妈的翘啊？”

他以为男人至少会带润滑剂来，但很明显没有。那两根手指在他体内搅了搅又拔了出去，他闭上眼能听见一阵窸窸窣窣脱衣服的声音，军靴撞到裤子上的金属扣。接着上火热滚烫的东西挨近了屁股，一点点破开穴肉往里推进来，他感觉自己好像被切成两半不同的东西，拼命的闭着眼睛觉得恶心又陌生的感觉正在不断入侵，另一半冷静又理智地保持静止，他知道自己不会死，巨人之力会救他，这不过是上床而已，但那个压在他身上的男人似乎并不满意于这样的速度，谁都知道战争年代最宝贵的就是时间。做爱只是消遣。血液从他大腿根部滴下去划过半个臀部压出床单一片血痕，男人抬起胳膊，猛地扇了他一巴掌。

“你在复原?”他问，阴茎用力往里挤了一些，“如果你他妈不知道你那里面复原起来是什么温度，我真的不介意让你下辈子里面都是冷的。”

“对不起…”他蜷着膝盖，艰难地应了一声，知道断腿处的伤口也必须停下修复，巨人之力的离开就像婴儿离开母亲的怀抱，仿佛赤身裸体行走在蛮荒冬天。男人似乎非常满意于他的顺从，军服上敞开的两颗扣子冰凉的压在赤裸的胸膛上，好像是要中和他燃烧的身体似的蒙了层雾气。很快，那根又粗又硬的性器捅到了最里面，他忍不住哭咽起来，男人的舌头黏腻的舔着他颈侧的皮肤，帐篷外凉风呼呼鼓进帐篷。“腿张开点，”男人命令道，沾满血污的军服被撕开，每次抽动都仿佛迸出更多血液，他想呼吸，却被那只沾满了血满是茧子的手掌掐住了喉咙，整个帐篷中只剩下男人喘着粗气的声音。他确信在这场性事中这个军官并不满足，生气也是意料之中的事情而已，他干咳起来，血液冲上头顶，男人抬起他完好的那只腿将他压在床上，湿黏的手掌掐着腰，摩擦床单的断腿几乎快失去知觉，他无意识地呻吟着，直到卡在脖子上的力度又变得更大。

“…夹这么紧？”男人嘶嘶道，性器更用力地往里顶，莱纳忍不住痛吟起来，手指扳着男人掐着脖颈的手腕又向下脱力下垂，伤口冒出隐约的静电般闪光。军官挺起身子，咧开嘴笑了，插在身下人屁股里的阴茎往外拔又重重地送回去，血沫和白浊顺着交合处沿腿根淌成一片，被操开了的穴口变得红肿。军官抬起两根手指，艾尔迪亚的马莱战士浑身是伤，小腹处被炮弹划伤的伤口结痂堪堪止住流血趋势，被男人两根手指一戳又冒出血液。“想变成巨人，是不是？”他一个挺身，身下人微弱的喘息仿佛并不能满足他的施虐欲，两根沾满血的手指伸出捏住了莱纳的下巴，“你喜欢这里的伤口，对吧？”

他卡着长了小胡茬的下颌往下拉，逼迫他张开嘴，手指捏着红润的舌尖翻搅。莱纳呜呜地叫起来，插在他屁股里的性器游戏般研磨着伤痕累累的肉壁，刺痛又带来些许莫名其妙的感觉。小腹处撕裂的伤疤流着血蹭在了军官衣服上，男人轻声笑道，“干嘛这么卖力呢？”

他掐着莱纳的大腿根，通红一片的肌肤湿淋淋的，白浊混着血丝淌在上面。“救你的好同伴，是不是，莱纳？”他加快了冲撞的速度，水声噗呲和床垫摇晃的嘎吱充斥了整个帐篷。“那个——加利亚德？他哥哥不是死了吗？你有没有跟他道歉？像这样？”

他顶得很深，两只手固定着莱纳的腰往下摁，因为无意识的挣扎泛出表皮肌肤磨损的嫣红色。莱纳闭不上嘴巴，咽不下去的痛苦喘息从唇中流出来，两人交合处火烧火燎的感觉和之前的每一次都没有区别。他不仅是为了马莱战士的责任保护加利亚德的，并不用细谈两人都可以理解其中的剑拔弩张，因为莱纳知道撒谎根本没有意义，马赛尔是为了救他而死。他眯起眼睛，断掉的小腿无力地搭在床单上，被分开双腿后流出的血液沿着大腿向下黏腻又恶心的干涸。军官吻了吻他的下巴，笑道，“我说对了。是吧，莱纳？”

他不敢撒谎，也可能是已养成了能避就避的习惯，但这样的事实在无法承认，加利亚德就像他一样粗暴，总是生气。但他从不会在刚刚结束一场战役浑身都冒着白烟的时候操他，他知道那时候的自己就像一条被当街暴打过的败狗，缩着尾巴在医疗帐篷里等待复原的时候没比一条长回身子的蚯蚓好看。加利亚德也不会吻他，手掌覆盖在胸膛上的温度炽热灼人，他会用牙齿在脖颈上留下冒起白烟的牙印状痕迹，更不会顾及床伴的感受——或者说是只不顾及他的感受。他习惯于一个人坐在浴室凳子上等待身上的伤口全部消失，白色粘稠液体顺大腿根流下来后被热水冲进下水道。白被子和白床单揉成一团，会突然想起被自己所恐惧的愚蠢感情。

军官掐着他的下巴，手指探进了嘴里。“在想别人？”

被一阵热流填满的时候他无法控制地挣扎起来，断腿处刺啦刺啦地冒出了白色烟雾，压在身上的热量消失了，他咳嗽起来，整个帐篷中药水的味道染上奇怪的情欲气息。军官将一件新的军服扔在了他脸上，拉着他破破烂烂的衣领将他从床上拽起半身来，又碰地将他的头撞在床头上，正在重新生长的腿滑稽地在半空颤动。“穿上，”军官说，“就是现在。”

他自顾自地扣上扣子，踩进靴子里，目光冷冷地注视着床上的人，莱纳没敢说话，只能立刻脱下被快被扯成布条的衬衫囫囵将军服套在了外面。“是。”他回应道，踏在地板上时因为腰部的疼痛踉跄了一下，屁股后面黏稠湿冷的一片正有精液往外流出，但他知道自己并没有更多时间了。拉链冰凉地粘在胸膛上，裤腰边收紧的腰带勒住小腹时他才意识到那个伤口还未愈合，因为触碰而钻心地疼痛起来。

军官看着他，“跟我去开会。”他转身大步走了出去，帐篷鼓进一阵寒风。

end.

**Author's Note:**

> 不说了 拿到马莱绿卡我就去参军草副长


End file.
